


You embezzled 200 grand

by marvelousbones



Category: Secret Bridesmaids' Business (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: An impetuous misstep of Saskia’s catches up with her.





	You embezzled 200 grand

**Author's Note:**

> Just an important note, the summary came from a description of episode 3 from 7Plus's website and I do not take credit for coming up with it. 
> 
> Anyway, I had to write yet another poem for my creative writing class and this is what happened. I just decided to post it because there aren't many Secret Bridesmaids' Business fics out there. Hope you enjoy.

"What were you thinking?" Red took over his features as he paced back and forth.

That was the problem,

She wasn't.

Her emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears, carved jaw working from side to side,

unable to speak her reason.

Unable to admit the only reason she would put her whole career, her whole life, at risk.

Gone was the relentlessly intelligent British attorney who would stare down a courtroom full of entitled men.

Gone was the quick-witted, impossibly stylish women who made a name for herself outside of her family.

In her place was a shell of a human that was just so damn tired.

Tired of being pigeonholed,

Tired of monogamy and marriage being anachronisms designed to keep women subservient,

Tired.

"Why'd you do it?" Spit flying from his mouth, shiny black oxfords squeaking on the smooth floor.

She brought a hand to her mouth as wetness clouded her vision.

She had done it for the same reason she has done most things in her life.

A single word floated through the air behind her shaking fingers and hung there like a dark cloud waiting

to dump rain on its next unsuspecting victim.

_ **Olivia.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Might unpack this into a full fic if I have time. Leave a comment if that is something y'all would be interested in.


End file.
